vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor Loch Brunswick
Gregor fought in The War of Unification and was in charge of a fleet of union warships. He strongly believed in the cause but violated his fleet commanders orders to stand down and assaulted a Sonitii jumpgate. Thinking the last push in destroying the jumpgate would change the tide of the war and the union's mind about surrendering. Unfortunately, Gregor had made a horrible mistake and the jumpgate was only used for transporting civilians. Named a war criminal by both sides he went on the run and after some time ended up in a the slums of Savior City, Callous Row. Origin Early life Gregor Brunswick was the son of an influential Corporate lobbyist. His father was an investor and backer of Quixote, having a massive interest in the future of energy use and in molecular manipulation. Due to the success of family ties and proper investing, The Brunswick family was well off, and it allowed, much to the disdain of his father, for Gregor to attend one of The Galactic Unions best Naval Academies. This began the long road to where he finds himself today. Gregor never had much of a social life. He formed a handful of friends, mostly those who either followed him, or shared in his ideals. This wasn't to say he was disliked - he just never saw the use of empty companionship. He was colder and more calculating than most would think. This, of course, was probably due to his matter-of-fact upbringing. This allowed Gregor to focus on his studies and achieve excellent marks in his military education and training. Once out of the academy, the freshly minted Ensign would go to serve aboard several naval ships, participating in peacekeeping operations, suppression of extreme civil unrest, and anti-pirate raids. He found himself commemorated many times, as he let little distract himself from his work, and always sought to go above and beyond. By this time, the now Lieutenant Brunswick believed in nothing other than the Galactic Union. Career With a small fleet section at his command, the then ‘Lieutenant Commander’ Brunswick managed to hold off a Quixote naval assault on a Galactic Union repair and refit mega station located in GU fringe space. Due to the extreme nature of his aggressive defense, the GU personnel managed to evacuate and scuttle whatever ships could not be used to egress. Though a loss in territory, this was a success in preserving a battle ready force from a surprise assault. Gregor Brunswick was quick to scale the military ladder due to success in the field - however his tactics were sometimes frowned upon. Nevertheless, he was promoted to his final rank - that of a Senior Officer, the Commander of a Galactic Union Destroyer. Many years later, the young Gregor was much older, and had achieved much. He was a senior officer, in charge of his own small battlegroup, and the prized destroyer, the “Retribution”. It was around this time the Commander found himself involved in the war with the Corporations, choosing patriotism over family. His actions were instrumental where he was deployed in saving GU lives, and buying time, though there was never a true, clear victory. This haunted the Commander, as he often blamed his lack of ability. War criminal Towards the end of The War of Unification between the Galactic Union and its Corporate counterparts, most Naval commands were ordered to stand down, as it was reported that the war had been lost. Senior Officer, and Commander of the GU Destroyer “Retribution”, Gregor Brunswick ignored this order, believing that if the Corporations ability to mass transport troops and arms from sector to sector could be crippled, the war could turn in the GU’s favor. Instead of heeding this factionwide order, Commander Brunswick took his small battlegroup and assaulted the main Sonitii Jump Gate, deep in enemy space. The result in this was heavy casualties on both sides, with the surprise attack succeeding in detonating the Sonitii Jump Gate. However, the Commander had made a horrible mistake. Not only had he lost almost the entirety of the ships and men under his command in a fruitless gesture, the Gate he destroyed was in fact currently being used for civilian transports. Every single civilian ship that was either in transit, or waiting for clearance near and within its field, were destroyed. Old man Brunswick After his greatest failure, and the destruction of his battlegroup, the heavily damaged Retribution was hunted down, and swiftly destroyed after months of fleeting engagements and fleeing. Able to survive thanks to a loyal pilot, and some remaining small cargo transport ships, Gregor fled his pursuers. Over time, he found himself alone, and unable to continue the fight, due to the loss of everything that made him a leader. He realized he needed to lay low, maintain an alias, and rally people to his cause. He knew quite well that men could die, but an ideal...was eternal. And he found the perfect shitheap to do just that. History Mercenary Lazarus A freelance mercenary docked near the gateway spaceport in Callous Row and inquires about Lochs whereabouts. Dressed in corporate armor he raise suspicion and a crowd start to gather. Eventually he calms the crowd down by parting with some credits, showing generosity. Loch approaches him carefully and the mercenary introduces himself as Lazarus (portrayed by Arcadum), someone Loch knows very well and recognize beneath his helmet. They move to speak in private where Lazarus tells his old companion of a dangerous cultist named "Shara Nique" who leads the cult of "The Shadowbats", also known as "The Shadowmen" and that they're plotting something regarding a "Great Fire" to come to Callous Row. Loch realizes that these mean him harm and appreciates the warning. takes a good look at Alfons, the target of the bounty]] Loch is also informed about the huge 90.000 credit bounty for the murder of Alfons, placed on him by the Atlantis corp. Lazarus tells him that he wont be collecting on it and instead hands it over to Loch, placing the decision if he is to perform the job or not in his hands. Loch later finds Alfons face to face but decides against turning him in. Information is Power gets beneath the skin of Coach Eric.]] With the new information Loch decided to have a conversation with the mayor Coach Eric, reveals that he has been on the run for many years as well as the news of the cultists. Sharing his concerns about "The Hellbats" sure being after him he suggests that the mayor should use this as an opportunity to make himself look good and unite the slummers in a common purpose. Possibly being somewhat aware of Rooks ties to The Shattered Legion he suggest using Rook to their advantage, as a weapon by giving him a target to focus on, without getting his own hands bloody. Eric is skeptical, proposing pacifism and peaceful options above all but admitted that he would think about it.Arcadum stream 2020-01-11 Ep11 .]] Capture "The Shadowbats" would later make an appearance as a very armed group of cultists, who were branched out of a former mercenary company named The Hellbats. They came to Callous Row to capture Loch and succeeded. In their wake many inhabitants of the Row were injured as well as Jack killed.Arcadum stream 2020-01-17 Ep12 tormentors|200px]] Interrogation Soon after his capture, Loch found himself restrained in the depths of a nearby Shadowbats facility, where he was at the mercy of the Captain in charge of his questioning. The man who did not identify himself, only revealed to Loch that he had been present during his attack on the Sonitii warp gate, and had lost people he loved to Loch's mistake. He took pleasure in his work - lacerating into his captives legs to cause immense pain, taking a hammer to his ribs breaking two, a hammer to his mouth, removing a tooth, and re-breaking his nose. The Shadowbats were after the old command code used on the 'Retribution' to activate certain subsystems. During this torture, Loch managed to convince them he only had half of this code, while another officer onboard his ship held the other, for security reasons. Unknown to them, Loch has the whole code, and he managed to prevent them from acquiring the other half. He was also questioned in regards to the whereabouts of Lazarus, and people in Callous Row itself, but he refused to give much, if any, information. crew, Nash and Warren support him|200px]] Rescue Much to the surprise of both The Shadowbats, and Loch himself, Rook and a band of slummers had infiltrated and fought their way up to his holding area, and retrieved him. During the fighting, the Shadowbat Captain was killed, and unfortunately, any information with him, lost. Greeted by the sight of his two good friends, Warren and Nash, Loch was helped to his feet, and escorted out of the facility filled with corpses and signs of brutal fighting. Unable to stand on his own, Loch was supported by his two friends, and they made their escape through the front gates. However, waiting out front was a small Quixote force, hired by Mayor Eric, to attempt a rescue as well. After a heart-pounding standstill, the slummers were allowed to leave, and evacuated back to the Row. , learning that his past "war-crimes" were not in vain.|200px]] A Hero Soon after the Shadowbats ordeal, and his release from the Clinic, Loch found himself in a meeting with the Mayor, Rook, and Warren Crassus. Interested in why Loch was so important, Rook revealed he was also former Galactic Union, and infantryman. Bonded by this new revelation, the two began to speak in earnest about the current state of affairs, and what the Shadowbats were after. Upon hearing Loch was actually Gregor Brunswick, and Commander of the Retribution, one of the five most elite flagships used by the Galactic Union's navy, he was inherently surprised he was still alive. He was well aware of the atrocity that took place under Loch's command, but he knew something huge that Loch was never aware of. Because of the ex-commanders actions at the Sonitti warp-gate, Corporation reinforcements were never able to arrive at Seras 3, and thus he saved around 2 million lives that would have otherwise been lost in orbital bombardment. Rook humbly suggests he wouldn't be alive still if it wasn't for Lochs choices. The two grew much closer than thought possible, and Galactic Union brothers were re-united once more. Edges and Flaws *'Old Connections:' Due to his part of the Galactic Union War, Gregor has a lot of old connections that know and owe him favors. Some connections that remain within the new corporations. While they are no longer loyal to the same cause, many are loyal to repay one last debt. Gregor knows if he calls these favors in, he’d be burning them as a resource. *'Warzone Experience:' Having literally survived wars first hand, Gregor knows many ins and outs of common tactics and how the enemy communicates and deploys. If given equipment and a helping hand to figure out the new tech, he would be able to instruct someone how to connect with enemy systems and coms. The tech may change but theoretically it’s doing the same sort of thing it’s always done, just looks shinier. *'Corporate Deceiver:' Gregor, from years of hiding on the run, and involvement with less than preferred people, has become clever and adapted in ways of hiding in plain sight. Forging ids, mimicking security scans, and blending in with corporate entities is well versed with him thanks to his knowledge of his enemy. *'Rhabdophobia:' Gregor has an intense distrust and fear of all things Arcane. He has seen life before it, and life after its re-discovery, and the atrocities it has provoked. He will go as far as refusing healing magic even if his life depends on it. *'Old Dog:' Gregor is an older human, in his late 50s. He served throughout the fall of the Galactic Union and never once wavered. He was fit back in his time, however due to injuries he has taken previously he shouldn’t be expected to be straining his body with physical activities. *'Boomer Techie:' Gregor loves old technology, equipment from even before he was born, and never really got used to adapting to the new age as everything continuously upgraded. He felt validated in his choice of tech during wars when his equipment seemed the most reliable, but now he struggles with even basic public vr communication systems without someone to do it for him or explain the process yet again. Trivia *Gregor Loch Brunswick shares almost the same name as Mr. Brunswick, his main character who is a knuckles. Links Social Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/mr_brunswick *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/c/MrBrunswick *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mr__Brunswick Video Clips *Alfons hefty 90.000 bounty, will he collect? *Loch asks pacifist Eric's thoughts on Alfons and Callous Row's future *Loch suggests using Rook Gallery Arcadum Jan 4th 2020 7 Rook greeting Gregor Loch Brunswick.jpg|Greeting the local bar-owner Rook SciFri Callous Jan 4th 2020 3 Duncyn, Gregor Loch Brunswick, Peperone Giovanni and Nas (Cidd).jpg|Duncyn, Loch, Peperone Giovanni and Nas (Cidd) Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 26 Gregor Loch meeting a mercenary.jpg|A mercenary calls to a meeting. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 30 Gregor Loch .jpg|Gregor Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 31 Gregor Loch elevator button.jpg|Going up. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 37 Loch got his eyes on Alfons.jpg|The target of a bounty spotted, is it time to collect? Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 41 Loch informs Coach Eric of the mercenary Lazarus.jpg|Informing Mayor Eric about the situation. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 42 Loch asks Coach Eric.jpg|Asking Mayor Eric what his goals are. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 56 Giovanni and Loch ordering drinks.jpg|Ordering drink with Giovanni at Rooks bar "The Grindstone". Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 57 Loch having a drink at the grindstone.jpg|Having a drink. Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Humans Category:Featured articles